1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an electromechanical device having utility in the art of facial care. More particularly, it relates a system that electronically applies creams and gels to the face and neck in three distinct phases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Facial toning systems heretofore known require a service provider to hold an applicator having an electrode at a first electrical potential and require a(customer to hold a ground electrode so that current flows from the applicator into the customer's skin when the service provider applies the applicator to the skin of the customer's face and neck. The difference in potential helps facial cream pre-applied to the customer's face and neck to enter into the customer's skin. More specifically, electrons flow from the applicator into the skin and said flow helps to carry the creams into the skin.
These well-known systems have several limitations. First, many customers don't care to hold an electrode in their hands during treatment. Second, the difference in potential is always in one direction; thus, creams or gels may be driven into the skin, but reverse current flow that could help retract unwanted chemicals or skin particles out of the skin is not available. Moreover, an oscillating current of the type that could help revitalize skin is not available. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, such systems cannot be self-administered because they require two people, i.e., one for each electrode.
A system operable by a single person is therefore needed. The needed system would eliminate the need for a second electrode held by a customer and would also provide current flow in more than one direction to assist in applying and removing wanted and unwanted substances, respectively. Moreover, an improved system would also provide an oscillating current flow to firm and tone the skin.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.